


One Shot Roadtrip

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Just a compilation of one shots that could possibly happen during the roadtrip. These range from fluff to more hardcore things. All chapter have the rating, pairing, and any warnings at the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis and Noctis get coffee without the others 
> 
> Ships: Small mention of Ignis x Noctis  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

Smoke was everywhere along with the scent of blood. He could hear cries of fear and pain but from where? He tried to run forward but he couldn’t get anywhere. Everything was a swirling mess of chaos and terror.

“Noctis,” A voice whispered along with a firm weight on his shoulder. Blue eyes snapped open to see the darkness of their tent. Noctis’s let out a shaky sigh as he realized it was just his usual nightmare. The weight on his shoulder slowly moved as Ignis comforted him. When he stopped shaking his adviser continued speaking softly, “I’m getting up. Care to join me?”

Noctis nodded but continue to lay there while Ignis began to get ready for the day. The other two continued to snore, their sleep undisturbed by the small disturbance. Sleep sounded good but he knew he wasn’t going to get any soon. Once his adviser had exited the tent he let out a groan and finally sat up. Reaching for his clothes, he smiled slightly as he felt them already laid out for him. 

Once clothed he slipped out of the tent and let out a small yawn. The stars had begun to fade in the slowly lightening sky which meant it was too early to be up. He glanced at the tent, debating to go back inside when he heard a cough. Glancing up he saw Ignis standing by the car. “How about a drive?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied with a sleepy grin. As they got into the vehicle he was grateful they had gone through that maze for those lights. The Regalia always calmed him down. “Hey Specs, can you lower the hood?”

“Certainly,” Ignis nodded as he pushed a button. The hood began to roll down as they set off, a pleasant breeze blowing through the car. As they picked up speed Noctis closed his eyes as the wind played with his hair. Neither of them turned on music, both content to enjoy the quiet company of each other. 

The faint murmur of a crowd made the prince open his eyes. With a groan he stretched, now feeling groggy after his unsuspecting nap. He leaned back in his seat as he watched his adviser pull into the Lestallum parking area. Now he didn’t feel like getting up. “...would you like to stay in the car?”

Noctis nodded and was soon left alone. There wasn’t much to see since most people were still in bed or setting up shop. The quiet bustle of the city mixed with the familiar seat of the Regalia calmed him down, taking all thoughts of his nightmares away. It would be great if moments like this could last forever but he knew they couldn’t. Even after his marriage and the war he’d still have to lead the people as king… He was starting to wonder if it was really the ring that effected his father or just stress. 

A sweet smell drew him out of his thoughts. “Noct?” Ignis asked him gently causing him to look up. There his adviser stood with a tray of two coffees and a cinnamon roll. “Good you’re up. They just made these so I thought you would enjoy one.”

“Smells delicious,” Noctis grinned as he reached up to take it. Ignis however pointed his head towards the railing causing the prince to sigh. He got out of the car though and followed the other to the edge of the terrace. “Something on your mind?”

“No. I just thought we could enjoy the sunrise,” Came the simple reply. Ignis set the tray on a pillar and handed Noctis his coffee and snack. Picking up his own cup he enjoyed the scent before slowly sipping it. “Not ebony but not bad.”

“You’re addicted,” Noctis chuckled as he took a sip of his own drink. It was just how he liked it; a little coffee with his milk and sugar. Looking up he watched as the last of the stars began to fade before watching the landscape. The darken plains and forests slowly began to come into view from the shadows they were hidden in. Finally the sun peaked up from over the horizon and he had to cover his eyes from the rays. 

“Look there. An iron giant,” Ignis called out as he pointed below. There was the daemon slowly trudging through the open field below. The sunlight continue to travel downward down the mountain and finally the creature was caught in it’s rays. It stumbled before falling, the darkness swallowing him back up as it went back to the realm where it was from.

“That was satisfying,” The prince laughed once it disappeared. Taking a bite of his cinnamon roll he watched the sun continue to rise. He was surprised at how beautiful everything was. The arches casting long shadows over the trees that turned green as the sun hit them or the water that sparkled underneath the rays. He almost wanted to start waking up to see this sight more; keyword being almost. “It’s beautiful. Thanks for showing me this.”

Ignis nodded in content as he drank his coffee. They both continued to watch in silence before the adviser cleared his throat. “I actually had something important to tell you,” He said quietly. Noctis turned to him curious. “Everything the light touches-”

“No. Don’t ruin this with cheesy movie lines,” Noctis interrupted as he jokingly punched his adviser’s shoulder. A smile was still on his lips as he turned back to the scenery in front of him. “But you’re right. This is all mine. And we’re gonna take it back.”

“That we are,” Ignis stated with a nod. A new found determination filled them both as they looked over the landscape. Noctis was right. They would take it back. “How are you feeling?”

The prince paused at the question before realizing it was about the nightmares. “Much better, thanks.” He shot the adviser a smile and glanced at the view once more before turning towards the car. “We should head back.”

“As you wish,” His adviser answer as he followed. They quickly situated themselves before Ignis began to drive back to the campsite. Once more it was an uneventful drive. The two sitting in the comfortable silence as the wind whipped through the hair, their hands slightly overlapping in the middle of the car. 

When they returned Prompto was the first to greet them followed by the smell of burnt food. “You guys got coffee?” He whined as he watched the two get out of the car with their cups and mostly eaten cinnamon roll. “What about us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is mostly so I can have motivation to write. If you have a request feel free to leave it in the comments. I'm up for writing about almost anything~


End file.
